mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Ravaged World- Part 1 (Map Game)
Scenario Welcome to Ravaged World! This an alternate history map game where the Axis Powers just won World War 2. The date is July 1, 1948. The Nazi Party of Germany is gaining popularity across Europe; while the old colonial empires struggle about the running there colonies as local nationalists protest in Java, Sumatra, British India and the Philippines, while the embattled USSR still fights on doggedly in the Ukraine and Belarus. World War 2, the biggest conflict in military history has just occurred, and the Axis powers have won after a chain of events started in late 1942. Hitler realised The Battle of Stalingrad (23 August 1942 – 2 February 1943) was a winnable battle after a few days and told the Axis forces to pull back to a safer position a few miles away, thus preventing the costly siege. The Germans also detonated the first A-bomb on the Red Army at Kursk in 1944 (2 more 15kt nukes are still in storage). This in turn freed up German the troops that helped defeat the D-Day landings of 1944. Argentina, Paraguay and Spain then joined the Axis in early 1945. Japan would later release fleas with bubonic plague in them to destroy the Soviet invasion of Manchuria in 1945 and to stall the Australian liberation of Borneo in 1945. The USSR, Japan and the USA had a couple of small toxic flea farms stashed away in case thing got tough on the battlefield again. None the less, the USA's Operation Torch of 1942 had easily liberated Morocco, who went neutral, and North Algeria, who joined the Allies. The battle of Leyte went as in real life. General Douglas MacArthur, President Osmeña, and staff land at Palo, Leyte on 20 October 1944. Portugal joined the Allies in the January of 1946. America is also a rising power which is growing fast. Venezuela, Peru and Uruguay got cold feet in January 1947 and went back to being neutrals. Local French racism became prevalent throughout the colony of Camarune (Camaroon) rather quickly, in fact noticeably more so than in reality. Anti-French sentiment soon followed and would be strengthened in the late 1940s. The natives rebelled in early December 1945 and effectively kicked the Vichy French out of the nation, with Allied help in late December 1946. Camarune the joined the Allies. Both British and Vichy French forces fought it out with great valor. German and British forces also used chlorine gas on each other in several places. Both states have modest amounts of mustard and chlorine gas, while both halves of Italy have lots. Once the armistice was made law in the May of 1948 Hitler was pronounced emperor of occupied Europe, and Fascism rules in most governments. Harry S. Truman, Gen. DeGaulll, Joseph Stalin, Mao T'sung, Chang Shi-Shek, Óscar Carmona and Ben Chifley all refused to singe up to it (nations marked with a "*"). The USA had already built 2 15kt and 2 20kt atomic bombs by 1947 and was seriously concerned they might need to use them very soon indeed. Japan was conducting a few primary laboratory tests, The British were also near to detonating a 10kt Anglo-Canadian test bomb by January 1949, and as for the USSR's 2 10kt bombs in their covert Siberian banker... Armed forces and manpower are for the most part the same as in reality, but the Nazi Germans and Japanese are about 10% more, while the Americans, British and Soviets about 10% less than in real life, due to the nukeing of Kursk, the plague fleas and the crushing of D-Day. Camarune (Camaroon) and South Morocco are still backward and only have a few hundred troops. Some new industry has also up grown in the colonies (Ontario in Canada, Tallinn Estonia, and Bombay (Mumbai) in India) and rural backwaters parts of the combatant nations. The world is now at the hands of dictators, rebels and emperors. The armistice may not hold for long. Will you free the world or rule it with an iron grip? Rules The game starts at 23.00 UTC today.Christina Pill (talk) 21:47, December 16, 2015 (UTC) *Be Plausible *Listen to mods *Have Fun *Stay within under 5 years ahead of time with technology *Every turn is a quarter of a year *1 Turn a day *Don't be rude *Only map maker can edit the map *Every country will be a different colour on the map *Mods can't answer their own requests to non-player nations *Mods can be removed by a head mod approval and vote *If a nation rejects union, you must wait 5 years before asking again *Technological advances must be plausible (which means no robots fighting clones) *The Golden Rule: treat others as you'd like to be treated, is NOT. *No sockpuppeting. *No fantasy (wizard and unicorns are not wanted here) *The map must be updated at least every 5 turns. *Turns are by thirds of years. *Game is archived every 15 years. *A new image file is created for every new map, which is created every two years. *After a nation has been inactive for five years (15 turns), the user will be removed from the game. *You may create proxies and use them in turns. *1 turn a day. 1 turn = 4 months in game time. *Turns occur at 00.00 UTC daily. Client State Rules *You can not make stupid client states. This means that if you are France, you can not make a puny client state to help in an algorithm. *No carving client states from your main nation, unless it is a location of great dispute (ex: Catalonia from Spain is OK). *Main nations can declare war on a nation that borders a client state. Organization Rules *''Any nation can create a terrorist organization, as long as they can find a political cause for it's formation. All states who are ''less than a primary power can not use terrorism to destroy heads of government or state, or to blow up seats of government. *The primary powers are Germany, Japan, Great Britain, the USSR, Canada, the USA and Italy. *Radicalised domestic organizations are not allowed points in the algorithms (i.e.- The USA can not use the KKK to help when invading Canada). *''Overseas'' resistance\paramilitary movements do add 1 point to there allies in algorithms (ie- Milorg can help the Allies free Norway and the IRA can help Ireland annex N. Ireland). Moderators *Head Mod and Mapmaker: Revolution 9(talk): *Mapmaker:Christina Pill (talk) 16:42, December 13, 2015 (UTC) *Algorithm Mod:Christina Pill (talk) 16:42, December 13, 2015 (UTC) *Mod:Christina Pill (talk) 16:42, December 13, 2015 (UTC) *Mod: Jeffrey Arenburg *Mod: Laptop Zombie If you want a moderator position, leave a message on my talk page. Players Alphabetically; * Bandon23 as Sweden * Christina Pill as Venezuela * Erizium as Nazi Germany * Firesofdoom as Japan * Jeffrey Arenburg as Australia * Laptop Zombie as Italy * NathanialPrice as United Kingdom * Spartian300 as USA * as the Vatican City * Liechtenstein 15:51, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Game map Game map. Nations Axis #Geater Nazi Germany Erizium (talk) 13:19, December 19, 2015 (UTC) ##Serbian Government of National Salvation Erizium (talk) 13:19, December 19, 2015 (UTC) ##Cyrnieca (eastern Libya) Erizium (talk) 13:19, December 19, 2015 (UTC) ## Occupied North France Erizium (talk) 13:19, December 19, 2015 (UTC) ## RK Flanders Erizium (talk) 13:19, December 19, 2015 (UTC) ## RK Norway Erizium (talk) 13:19, December 19, 2015 (UTC) ##Independent State of Croatia Erizium (talk) 13:19, December 19, 2015 (UTC) ## Chechen-Ingush Resistance Erizium (talk) 13:19, December 19, 2015 (UTC) ## Cossak Resistance of the Kuban Erizium (talk) 13:19, December 19, 2015 (UTC) ## SS Galtzen Sate of Galicia and West Ukraine Erizium (talk) 13:19, December 19, 2015 (UTC) ## Chetnik malitias Erizium (talk) 13:19, December 19, 2015 (UTC) #Fascist Italy (Italian Social Republic) Regards, Laptop Zombie ##Italian East Africa ##Albanian Kingdom ##Principality of Montenegro ##Greco-Ahroman Republic of Pindus ##Tripolitainia (western Libya) ##Dodeades (Greek Agean Sea) Islands # Empire of Japan [[User:Firesofdoom|''There is a god...]] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|''And his name is FIRES]] ## Kingdom of Kampuchea [[User:Firesofdoom|''There is a god...]] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|''And his name is FIRES]] ## Kingdom of Laos [[User:Firesofdoom|''There is a god...]] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|''And his name is FIRES]] ## Mengjiang [[User:Firesofdoom|''There is a god...]] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|''And his name is FIRES]] ## Manchukuo (Manchuria) [[User:Firesofdoom|''There is a god...]] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|''And his name is FIRES]] ## Second Philippine Republic [[User:Firesofdoom|''There is a god...]] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|''And his name is FIRES]] ## Empire of Vietnam [[User:Firesofdoom|''There is a god...]] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|''And his name is FIRES]] ## The Reorganized National Government of China [[User:Firesofdoom|''There is a god...]] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|''And his name is FIRES]] ## Azad Hind [[User:Firesofdoom|''There is a god...]] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|''And his name is FIRES]] ## State of Burma [[User:Firesofdoom|''There is a god...]] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|''And his name is FIRES]] ## Indonisian Asiatic National Goverment [[User:Firesofdoom|''There is a god...]] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|''And his name is FIRES]] 4 Other Axis States # Spain ## Spanish North Morocco # Argentina # San Marino #Iraq #Egypt #Paraguay # Romania # Hungary # Bulgaria ## Free Fascist Republic of Macedonia # Thailand # Finland # The British Union Fascists 5 Vichy France # Vichy France ## Syria ## South Algeria ## Tunisia ##French West Africa Pro-democracy Allies 1.British-French-Portuges pact #Portugal* #Ethiopia # Canada # Australia* : Jeffrey Arenburg (talk) ##Free Dutch East Indies : Jeffrey Arenburg (talk) ##Free Papua New Guinea : Jeffrey Arenburg (talk ##South Soloman Islands : Jeffrey Arenburg (talk ##East Timor : Jeffrey Arenburg (talk ##Narau* : Jeffrey Arenburg (talk #New Zealand ##Tokelau ##Neilu ##Cook Islands #South Africa ##Namibia #Lebanon #Persia #United Kingdom of Great Britain- NathanialPrice ##British India - NathanialPrice ###Nepal - NathanialPrice ###Bhutan - NathanialPrice ###Sikkim - NathanialPrice ##Ceylon - NathanialPrice ##Cyprus - NathanialPrice ##Malta - NathanialPrice ##Fiji - NathanialPrice ##Newfoundland - NathanialPrice ##Rhodesia - NathanialPrice ##Fearo Islands - NathanialPrice ##Iceland - NathanialPrice ##Tonga - NathanialPrice ##Palestine - NathanialPrice ##Transjordan - NathanialPrice ##Milorg (Norwegen resistance) - NathanialPrice ##EDES (liberal/right wing Greek resistance)- NathanialPrice ## Polish Underground Government (Polish resistance movement) - NathanialPrice ##Crete resistance - NathanialPrice ##Rhodes-NathanPrice ##Vanuatu-NathanPrice ##DeGaullist French Resistance* - NathanialPrice ###French Eqitorial Africa* - NathanialPrice ###French Polynesia*- NathanialPrice ###Marquesas Islands* - NathanialPrice ###New Calidonia* - NathanialPrice ###Maquis (Southern French resistance movement) - NathanialPrice ### Mouvement National Royaliste (Monarchist Belgian resistance) - NathanialPrice ###Légion Belge (Far-right Belgian resistance movement) - NathanialPrice ### Unio'n vun de Fräiheetsorganisatiounen (Luxembourger resistance) - NathanialPrice ##Suriname - NathanialPrice ##Dutch Antillies - NathanialPrice ##Sudan - NathanialPrice ##Belize - NathanialPrice ##The Bahamas - NathanialPrice ##Bermuda- NathanialPrice ##Falkland Islands - NathanialPrice ##San Cristobal - NathanialPrice #Quatar #Kuwait #The Trucail States (the UAE) #Bahrain #Oman #YVE (far-right wing Greek resistance) 2. Other Allied powers #Camaroon (Camarune) #Ecuador #Brazil #Chile #Saudi Arabia # KMT China* # Colombia #Turkey #Bolivia #Việt Minh United States of America #United States* - Spartian300 ## Cuba - Spartian300 ##The Official Government of the Philippines - Spartian300 ##Greenland - Spartian300 ##Panama Canal Zone* - Spartian300 ##North Algeria - Spartian300 ##Southern Italy (includes the islands of Scissaly, Sardinia and Corsica, as well as the south of the Italian pensular it's self) - Spartian300 ##Northern Solomon Islands - Spartian300 ##Guam* - Spartan300 ##Trust Territory of the Pacific Islands - Spartian300 ##British Western Pacific Territories - Spartian300 ##British Gilbert and Ellice Islands - Spartian300 #Panama #Costa Rica #Dominican Republic #El Salvador #Guatemala #Haiti #Honduras #Nicaragua #Liberia #Mexico United Soviet Socialist Republics #Soviet Union* Revolution 9 ## Communist Party of the Netherlands ##Yugoslavian Partisans ###Slovenian Partisans ###Macedonian Partisans ##Partisans Armés of France ###Affiche Rouge French (Communist Paris resistance movement) ##Socialist Front de l'Indépendance (Socialist Paris resistance movement) ##Mongolia ##Malayan Peoples' Anti-Japanese Army ##Polish SSR ##Slovak SSR ##ELAS (Greek resistance movement) ##Tannu Tuva #Moist China* #Albanian Partisans #Italian Partisans #Việt Cong #Hukbalahap (Communist Philopino resistance movement) #Bermese Red Flag Communists #Bermese White Flag Communists Neutrals #Afghanistan # Tibet # Kingdom of Yemen # Peru # Venezuela Christina Pill (talk) 20:05, December 12, 2015 (UTC) #Andorra # Liechtenstein 15:51, December 20, 2015 (UTC) # Vatican City (Holy See) 11:22, December 19, 2015 (UTC) # Sweden Great showing. B23 (talk) 16:13, December 15, 2015 (UTC) # Ireland # Switzerland # Kingdom of South Morocco # Uruguay #Kurdistani Rebels #Karen National Union (KNU). #All India Home Rule League, #Anti-Fascist People's Freedom League #All-India Muslim League # Pemerintahan Darurat Republik Indonesia Algorithm and Wars Armed forces and manpower are for the most part the same as in reality, but the Nazi Germans and Japanese are about 10% more, while the Americans, British and Soviets about 10% less than in real life, due to the nukeing of Kursk, the plague fleas and the crusging of D-Day. Camarune (Camaroon) and South Morocco are stillbackward and only have a few hundred troops. *War Algorithum (Ravaged World Map Game) Also see UK and Commonwealth OTL troop numbers in WW2 Turns 1948.1 *'Hitler is crowned as the new ''Germanic Emperor of Europe and as head of as a de facto new, Nazi style, Holy Roman Empire. Mussolini, Qusling and Tojo praise him lavishly and offer their loyalty to the new emperor. Argentina, S. Africa and Ecuador sit back and watch for future developments. Portugal and the USSR denounce the coronation.' *'Venezuela''' We sit back and watch for future developments. We let the USA know that oil trade will continue, but we otherwise keep to our selves. * Australia: de Havilland Australlia, an Australian airplane manufacturer which was established in 1920, started manufacturing DHA-3 Drover planes which will be used to transport supplies around the country'. 'We would like to buy 10 Avro Lincoln bombers from United Kingdom. '''We have started a war against corruption in the state of Tasmania, '''Premier Robert Cosgrove is in custody. ** United Kingdom: '''Thirty Avro Lincoln bombers can be traded to Australia for the island of San Cristobal in the Solomon Islands. ** '''Australia: '''That deal is acceptable. * '''United Kingdom: '''Prime Minister Winston Churchill denounces the crowning of Adolf Hitler as the Germanic Emperor of Europe. He intends to keep up the hopes of the citizens, saying "Failure us not fatal; it is the courage to continue that counts". Meanwhile, the joint British-Canadian Atomic Tests continue, leading to hopeful results; Britain is projected to have a workable nuclear weapon by 1950. The Royal Air Force is being expanded, including plans to develop English Electric Lighting and Gloster Javelin. Operation Backfire is expanded, testing V2 rockets in the hills of Scotland. Operation Ultra continues to break German codes and track German movements. London is being rebuilt after the V2 attacks. ** '''British India: '''Uprisings in Malabar, The North-West Frontier, and Waziristan are crushed swiftly and violently by the Army of India. The Tata Iron and Steel Company ships steel to the United Kingdom to rebuild London after the V2 bombings. *** '''Nepal: '''Operation Guthunk is drawn up by British and Nepalese Generals as a plan to invade Tibet. The plan should commence in 1949. *** '''Bhutan: The British Army in Bhutan readies for the attack on Tibet. *** Sikkim: The British Army in Sikkim readies for the attack on Tibet. ** Ceylon: '''A Royal Air Force base is built on Ceylon, and another is built in the Maldives. ** '''Malta: An offer is made to the USA to trade Malta, Belize, and the Bahamas for Sardinia and Corsica. ** Fiji: The Fiji Infantry Regiment grows, as Indo-Fijians begin to enlist after the promise of 5 acres of land in India for every five years of sevice. ** Newfoundland: Many American, British, and Canadian military bases continue to be operated in Newfoundland. The Dominion of Newfoundland is offered to become a Co-Protectorate of Canada, America, and Britain. ** Rhodesia: Chrome is mined at a fast rate. Tobacco farms are pushed to the maximum; more land will be needed. ** Faroe Islands: Operation Valentine continues, and Vagar Airport is upgraded to a RAF base. ** Iceland: The joint occupation of Iceland by British and American forces is continued, as German U-boats continue to patrol the Atlantic. ** Tonga: The Royal Navy builds many bases on the island. 1948.2 Germany has 20 Heinkel He 162 Volksjägers (German, "People's Fighter")] biult and shipped to Hungary. Germany test flys a new jet called the Hitler Jet. Germany starts to rebiuld Berlin, Hanover and Hambourg. Soviet forces make some modest gains in border skumishes around Manchukuo, Estonia, Finland and Poland. Insergent fighting continues across the former Yugoslavia and northern Italy, but is as yet inconclusive. The Soviets plan a big offencive for Manchuria in 1949.2. Japan slightly fortifys the city of Muckden and starts a 8 month plan to put some heavy fortifacations around the town of Qiqihar. *'Venezuela':We distance our selfs from Europe for the time being, but pledge loyalty to the USA. Venezuela starts inproving thire roads, railways, rubber plantaions and oil wells. *'Australia: A Federal Referendum will be held about taxes and prices. '''Premier Robert Cosgrove is found guilty of the crime of corruption. He will go to prison and his seat will be given to Margaret McIntyre, the first woman on the Tasmanian Parliament. 'Pharmaceutical Benefits Scheme is signed in Nundle, New South Wales. 'We want to buy 10 Douglas DC-3 Airplanes from USA '''to use in passenger transport by Australian Airlines. *'Sweden: '''Our military and economy is started to increase. We build more buildings and defensive fortifications, as the population grows in Stockholm. More troops join the military during their work as a soldiers. 1949.0 '''The 1949 Olympia (USA) earthquake occurred on April 13 at 12:55:44 local time with a moment magnitude of 6.7 and a maximum Mercalli Intensity of VIII (Severe). Mahatma Ghandi (Indian rebels) and Mr Jinna (Pakistani rebels) hold a mass pro-indipendence rally in Amritza. Azaid Hind cause a pro-indipendence riot in Madras. The Pemerintahan Darurat Republik Indonesia hold a pro-indipendence rally in Jakata. Japan wipes out the Jakata protesters swiftly. *'Venezuela': Venezuela continues inproving thire roads, railways, rubber plantaions and oil wells. 500 new troops are recruited. *'United Kingdom:' A trade is offered to the United States: Belize, Malta, and the Bahamas for Sardinia and Corsica. **'Nepal, Bhutan, Sikkim: '''The war against Tibet begins with the bombings of Lhasa, Rikaze, and Nagqu. Soldiers cross into Tibet using the pass near Tawang, the pass near Gangtok, and the pass near Lete. Play is on hold for 48 hours, I have just come down with a stomach infection.Christina Pill (talk) 02:50, December 19, 2015 (UTC) *'Italian Social Republic:' The provinces of Italy are tasked with all matters of welfare, with a new constitutional reform. Having kicked out the former King of Italy, Mussolini promises the other Italian pretenders to the thrones of Italy that existed between 1815 and the Italian unification recognition as regional hereditary leaders (the pretenders to the throne of Tuscany, Modena, Two Sicilies and Parma are thus eligible). All of the territory of Italy east of the OTL Italy border, plus all of the OTL Free Territory of Trieste, is granted autonomy as the Autonomous Republic of Istria and Littoral, still subordinating to the Italian Social Republic. South Tyrol and Trentino iss also granted autonomy as the Autonomous Republic of Trentino and South Tyrol. Current financial focus is on the navy and on transportation links, with new railways planned. **'Albania:' As the throne of Italy had been abolished in 1943, the people of Albania are presented with two choices: the restoration of Zog I to power as a constitutional monarch of Albania, or the transformation of Albania into a Republic. '''(this is referendum, mod please decide) Some Albanian leaders, including Mehdi Frasheri, was approached to discuss the formation of a representative Albanian Parliament, roughly at the same time as the possible formation of the Italian Parliament (to be discussed at the PFR's congress in October). Mehdi also accepted the end of the title of Regent of Albania after the referendum. **'Montenegro:' The Italians wants to use one of the members of the House of Petrovic-Njegos as the new Prince of Montenegro, with a possible elevation to Grand Duke. Michael, Prince of Montenegro, son of Prince Mirko, is offered the throne, which would have to go through a referendum if he accepted. (mod please reply) Sekula Drljevic, who never died from assassination by Chetniks, and other leaders of the Greens movement, was approached to discuss the formation of a representative Montenegrin Parliament, roughly at the same time as the possible formation of the Italian Parliament (to be discussed at the PFR's congress in October). **'PFR:' The party undergoes a restructure. Mussolini is called the Party President. A group of 10 members forms the Party Council, elected by the Party's General Congress, but approved by the Party President. Two additional representatives represent Albania and Montenegro in the Party Council, but only held 1/2 votes. Branches of the party in Albania and Montenegro are also opened. The next Party Congress is scheduled for October, where discussions will focus on the legalisation of other political parties, the drafting of a new constitution and the creation of a Parliament and an independent Judiciary. Mussolini personally opposes these moves, but agreed to let the Party Congress to discuss and vote on the matter, and promises not to veto any decision made by the Congress. **'Pindus:' Italy invests money into transportation links between Pindus and Albania. **'Italian D:' Italy requests German approval for attack of territory held by Italian Partisans close to Swiss border. Plan is that this will happen circa 1952.' ' *'Australia:' Holden, an Australian automobile manufacturer which was established in 1908, started manufacturing Model 48-215. Holden 48-215 will have a price tag of £760. We started building HMAS Sydney, which will be the first Aircraft Carrier of Australia. The Nationality And Citizenship Act is passed. '''Rather than being identified as subjects of Britain, the act established Australian Citizenship for people who met eligibility requirements. '''We would like to cancel our order of 10 Douglas DC-3s and would like to buy 10 Lockheed Model 18 planes instead. *'The Vatican:' The Pope calls for world peace, blesses the war dead and talks about a lasting world peace. He donates 1,000,000 Lira from the wealthy Paple Bank to help the rebuilding of both Mussolini's Fasict Italy and Croatia. 750,000 Lira is offered to Vichey France for the Palais des Papes (English: the Papal Palace) and it's imediate grounds in Avignon (mod). **'Italian D:' Italy would gladly accepts the money offered. We also offer to check the Pope's English spelling. *'Nazi Germany: '''The territories of Alsace-Lorraine, Denmark, Czechoslovakia, Poland, Denmark, and the Baltic States are annexed by the Reich as integral parts of Germania. Belgium, the Netherlands, and Luxembourg are re-organized as the Flanders Reichkommissariat. Norway is now the Reichkommissariat Norway, but receives little autonomy, albeit more than most of the 'liberated' lands. Germanian Ukraine and Russia, organized into Ukraine Reichkomissariat, continues with the expulsion of Slavs. Concentration camps are built in Cyreinica for the impure peoples, while the Auschwitz expands in size to accommodate more cleansings. 3 million men with winter equipment assemble on the border with the USSR, while technological advancements made in the military that could benefit the Germanic populace are shared to the public. The government slightly lets go of some authoritarian practices, but these changes remain unnoticable. **'Italian D:Italy requests German approval for attack of territory held by Italian Partisans close to Swiss border. Plan is that this will happen circa 1952. 1949.1 #Early Turn change, I feel unwell and won' be up at 00.00UTC.' #'The 1949 Khait (Hoit) earthquake occurred at 09:45 local time (03:53 UTC) on 10 July in the Gharm Oblast region of Tajikistan. It had a magnitude of 7.5 and triggered a series of landslides that together led to 7,200 deaths.' #'The 1949 Ambato earthquake was the largest earthquake in the Western Hemisphere in more than five years. On August 5, 1949, it struck Ecuador's Tungurahua Province southeast of its capital Ambato and killed 5,050 people. Measuring 6.8 on the Richter scale it originated from a hypocentre 40 km (25 mi) beneath the surface.' #'The 1949 Karliova earthquake occurred at 18:43 UTC on 17 August with an epicentre near Karliova in Bingöl Province, Eastern Anatolia Region of Turkey. It had an estimated magnitude of 6.7, a maximum felt intensity of X (Intense) on the Mercalli intensity scale and caused 320 casualties.' #'Nationalists riot and they attack some British people in Karachi, Peshawar, Old Delhi and Quetta. Many shops are burnt down in Kirachi.' #'Montenegro votes: Prince Mirko wins the throne.' #'Albania votes: King Zog I takes wins throne.' #'Near bankrupt Vichy France agrees to sell the Pope's Palace in Avignon, but will not hand it over until 1950.2.' #'War totals Nepal/Sikkim/Bhutan 26.0, Tibet 24.5 = Nepal has a a 52% victory and takes 2 Tibetan pixels.' *'Venezuela': Venezuela continues improving their roads, railways, farms, rubber plantations and oil wells. *'Italian Social Republic:' The central government in Salo is moved to Bologna, closer to the centre of the country. The provinces (except for those already in the autonomous republics) are now organised into regions: Venetia, South Lombardy, Piedmont, Liguria, Tuscany, Emilia-Romagna, Marche, Umbria, Lazio, Abruzzo and Molise. The Aosta Valley is also granted autonomy as the Autonomous Republic of the Aosta Valley. Regions currently only have statistical powers - more details on the balance of power between the government, the regions and the provinces will be in the new constitution. Preparations for the October Congress continues. Mussolini changes his stance: he now supports the establishment of a multi-party parliament, as he considers himself "close to retirement age", but cannot find a suitable successor in the PFR. After finding a new monarch for both Montenegro and Albania, Mussolini proposes the Commonwealth of the Adriatic, lead by Italy, including Italy and its three "allies" on the other side of the Adriatic: Montenegro, Albania and Pindus. The public opinion seems to be in favour of changing the official long name to ''Republic of Italy. **'Montenegro': Prince Mirko takes the throne as His Royal Highness the Sovereign Prince of Montenegro. Mirko voices support for the creation of a representative parliament. The PFR branch in Montenegro also supports the creation of the new parliament, and proposals for the creation of the Commonwealth of the Adriatic. So far, however, only two parties are legally operating in Montenegro: the Montenegrin Fascist Party (branch of PFR) and the Montenegrin Greens. More investments in roads and railways, especially connecting inland regions with the ports of Bar and Kotor (the Niksic-Cetinje-Kotor and Berane-Kolasin-Podgorica-Bar railways). Agreement is reached with Albania to build the Podgorica - Shkoder railway. **'Albania:' King Zog I regains the throne as His Majesty the King of Albania. The PFR branch in Albania supports the creation of the new parliament and the creation of the Commonwealth of the Adriatic. Albania requests more funding from Italy to improve infrastructure, and receives funding for several railway projects, including the Durres-Tirana railway and the Shkoder - Vore - Tirana railway. Agreement is reached with Montenegro to build the Podgorica - Shkoder railway. **'Pontus:' The railway and road system is synchronised to Albania's standard. **'PFR:' Most of the party now support the transition to a multi-party parliamentary system. The Duce position would be abolished after Mussolini's retirement and replaced by a ceremonial President. The Commonwealth of the Adriatic proposal is approved to be discussed at the upcoming October Congress. **'Italian Aegean Islands:' Plans are made to incorporate the IAI into Italy proper as an Autonomous Republic or Special Administrative Region. Public opinion is almost evenly split. *'Lichtenstein'- We call up 50 armed police recruits, pledge loyalty to the Swiss, improve our dairy farms, barricade our borders and maintain our neutrality. We ask Switzerland for a trade treaty deal. 1949.2 #'Angry Tibet launches a retaliation attack on Sikkim, they only want 1px or 2px off Sikkim to get revenge on the British. They also start to start to fortify some southern villages, but this is only small scale and will take a year to make, and they recruit 100 troops, but they are ill equipped.' ##'War totals Sikkim 18.5, Tibet 14 = Sikkim has a a 57% victory so Tibet loses 5% of it's land to Skkim. Tibet sue for peace and calls a sease fire.' #'KMT China fortifies its borders with Japan’s vessels in northern China over the next year.' #'Pemerintahan Darurat Republik Indonesia stages a full blown uprising against Japanise rule in Padang, Jakata and Yogyakarta. U Nu starts a simmilar rebellion north of Rangoon.' #'Indian nationalists loyal to Subhas Chandra Bose of Azad Hind hold an anti-British colonial rule ''riot in Dispur, Chittagong, Calcutta, Chennai and Quetta. Many shops are burnt town in Chittagong. Ghandi holds a peacefull ''rally in New Delhi and anounces a civil disobedience act in which he promises that his people will not to pay tax to the British for 1 year. He requests further autonamy from Britain and more civil rights for Hindus. Muhammad Ali Jinnah dies of ill health and Mahatma Gandhi is assainated by a Hindu fanatic at public meating in Delhi.' #'Vichy France builds a new frigate over the next 8 months in southern France.' #'The Swiss-Lichtenstine trade deal occers.' *'Venezuela': Venezuela continues improving their roads, railways, farms, rubber plantations and oil wells. Railway guage standardisation gets underway. We offer discounted oil sales, for 20 years, to the USA, Australia and/or Italy, in exchange for technical help and resorces for exspanding our railways and rubber plantations. *'Italy:' The PFR Congress finally approves the formation of a new parliament and the organisation of an election. The election is scheduled for March 1950. The IAI is officially incorporated into Italy proper as the Autonomous Republic of the Italian Aegean Islands. The Commonwealth of the Adriatic proposal is passed by the PFR Congress. **'Montenegro': Prince Mirko and the Cabinet approves the formation of the Commonwealth of the Adriatic. Election is also scheduled for March. **'Albania:' King Zog I and the Cabinet approves the formation of the Commonwealth of the Adriatic. Election is also scheduled for March. **'Pontus:' The Cabinet approves the formation of the Commonwealth of the Adriatic. Election is also scheduled for March. *'Sweden: '''We militarise our troops and start to plan developing some tanks. We continue to build some transport system materials like roads and railways, which in particular could expect more connection to our borders. We still don't have a trade agreement plan to anyone in the Europe, but our best chance to improve is the relations with other countries. We also plan a defensive construction for bunkers and fortresses for any threats that's going in our country, basically like war. Industrialization will start throughout next year. 1950 #'This world's La Violencia (The Violence), the 1948–58 period of civil war in Colombia occurs after the assassination of the popular politician Jorge Eliécer Gaitán, a Liberal Party presidential candidate for the election in November 1949, but the political murder has occurred a year later in this world, in the January of 1950, 2 months after before the election. The election and riots are the same as in real life, but start in January 1950, not April 1948.' #'Pemerintahan Darurat Republik Indonesia continuse to rebel and riot in Java and central Sumatra.' #'Local Hindu radicals loyal to Chandra Bose and Azad Hind bomb a shop in Madras and kill 12 locals.' ##'Pundit Nehru begs the Indian colonial authorities for home rule in'' part'' of India. He tells them that the country is near to open rebellion in 8 of the 52 territories.' *'The rebellious states are''' ::: Bengal, ::: Maharashtra, ::: Odisha, ::: Bihar, ::: Uttar Pradesh, ::: Punjab, ::: The Madras Presidency ::: Chittagong. *'Venezuela': Venezuela continues improving their roads, railways, rubber plantations, docks and oil wells. Railway gauge standardisation continues. We secure our border with Colombia. **'Venezuela Diplomacy':We offer discounted oil prices, for 20 years, to the USA, Australia, British, Spanish and/or Italy, in exchange for technical help and resources for expanding our railways and rubber plantations. **'British Diplomacy: '''The British send rubber farmers from Suriname and railroad builders from India. **'Venezuela Diplomacy: We agree to the British deal and start sending them oil. We offer them a trade deal and an economic alliance. **'British Diplomacy: '''A trade deal is agreed upon by Parliament. *'Italy: The official election results are in. The Chamber of Deputies, elected with 550 deputies, includes: 214 Fascist deputies, 130 Christian Democratic deputies, 73 Social Democratic deputies, 69 Communist deputies, 45 Liberal/Populist deputies and the remaining 19 deputies from the regionalist parties from mostly the autonomous republics. The PFR joined the Liberal-Populist Alliance in forming the new government, lead by PFR Secretary Alessandro Pavolini as the Prime Minister. The new parliament officially renames the country the Republic of Italy. The seat of the Parliament is in Bologna. The PFR also disallow its branches in Montenegro, Albania and Pontus from getting the Prime Minister position. The new government passes a tax break for any small or medium businesses in the first 3 years of operation. **'Montenegro:' The election results are in. The Council of Representatives include 250 representatives, of which 93 are from the Fascist Party, 92 from the Montenegrin Green Party, 23 from the Liberal Party, 20 from the Social Democratic Party and the remaining 22 deputies representing the Croat, Bosniak and Albanian minorities. The Parliament is seated in Podgorica, instead of Cetinje. The government formed includes the Montenegrin branch of the PFR, the Montenegrin Green Party, the Liberal Party and three representatives of the three minorities. The government is lead by Sekula Drljevic from the Montenegrin Green Party and supported by 230 representatives. **'Albania:' The election results are in. The National Council include 300 members, of which 109 are from the Fascist Party, 89 from the Albanian Conservative Party (supported by King Zog I), 44 from the Albanian Liberal Party, 30 from the Popular Party and the remaining 28 from various minor parties, including at least one Montenegrin minority party. The government includes the PFR branch in Albania, the Albanian Conservative Party and the Albanian Liberal Party and supported by 242 councillors. **'Pontus:' The election results are in. The Parliament of Pontus includes 100 members, of which 39 are from the Fascist Party, 32 from the Conservative Party, 20 from the Social Democratic Party and 9 from the Albanian Minority Party. The government includes the PFR branch in Pontus, the Conservative Party and the Albanian Minority Party; it is lead by Dennis Martis from the Conservative Party. *'United Kingdom': Operation Backfire is expanded, as British experts recreate the V2. The British begin to work to create their first ICBM. An offer is made to America: Belize, Malta, and the Bahamas for Sardinia and Corsica. **'The USA's player has not resopnded and you have arsked 3 times, so as mod I intervean and say Yes. They only chose to take Belize and the Bahamas, but let the British keep Malta. They give the British Sardinia and Corsica in exchange.' **'The also USA sends 400,000 house bricks and 5,000 rifels to the British.' *Sikkim: A treaty is drawn up to end the Tibetan/Sikkim War. The treaty calls for Lhoka Prefecture to be turned over to Sikkim (Mod response for Tibet signed treaty). **'Agreed by Tibet.' *British India: The provinces of Kashmir and Punjab are relinquished to become the Kingdom of Punjab, and the provinces of Bihar and Orissa are relinquished to become the Kingdom of Bihar, both British Protectorates. A manhunt is started to capture Chandra Bose and the leaders of Azad Hind. **'Pandit Nehru Agrees.' *Sudan: A 10kt atomic bomb is exploded on the banks of the Nile, completing the Anglo-Canadian Atomic Tests. The radioactivity of the bomb flows up the Nile, poisoning Egyptian crops and the Egyptian populace. 'The British take this chance and attack Egypt from Sudan, Palestine, the Red Sea, and the Mediterranean via Cyprus. '''Meanwhile, more atomic bombs are beginning construction. *'USSR: '''We refuse to follow any German authority in Europe and begin secretly building and mobilizing an army to fight back against the Fascists. We disperse 5,000 agents throughout German occupied areas of Europe to cause massive demonstrations, sabotages, and assassinations all secretly. We also begin supplying rebels with firearms, explosives, ammo, and trucks to begin massive revolts for freedom this year. We improve our economy and infrastructure. We increase tank production to 200% of usual. We set up a meeting with all non-facsist leaders to put an end to the evil regime. We also demand that Germany cede annexed areas of Belorussia and Ukraine immediately. bullt Category:Ravaged World (Map Game) Category:World War 2 Category:The World